The new girl
by Sakura Sohma
Summary: Ichigo gets in way over her head when Phoebe comes to her school, and introduces her to some shady characters. can anyone help her out of the mess she's in? please R&R! (chapter three up!)(story better than sumary makes it sound! promise!)
1. the meeting

**Konnichiwa!  
  
Kish: O.o;  
  
How are you all doing? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!  
  
Kish: I wont.  
  
Hm, I think you will, kish..  
  
Kish: really?? I get Ichigo in this one? You aren't being a mean megabitch and leaving me out of your fanfictions anymore???  
  
(authoress grabs kish and ties him to a chair, ductaping his head.)  
  
on with the story!!  
**  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except my Cool but scary phoebe!  
  
()()())()()()(()()(()  
  
I saw the girl and knew who she was even before I could see her face.  
  
The new girl.  
  
She was standing in the middle of the corridor, her long dark hair in a curtain behind her back, head lowered, smiling slightly. She seemed oblivious to the other students passing her and whispering the familiar words.  
  
"Is she the new girl?"  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
I cautiously started to walk closer to her. She did look about my age, sixteen, but she had an aura about her that made her look ageless.  
  
Her head shot up and her fiercely cold blue eyes bore into mine. Her dark purple coloured lips twisted slowly into a smile.  
  
I almost ran away right then. This girl looked inhuman. Her skin looked so pale it seemed transparent. But her smile, unlike her eyes, seemed warm, towards me, at least. The girl tilted her head slightly and spoke in a whisper. "Ichigo. Ichigo Momomiya."  
  
My eyes shot open. How does she know my name? I thought, becoming slightly scared. "How- how did you know my name?" I finally managed.  
  
"I went to the reception." She said softly, in a monotonous hypnotic tone. "They told me Ichigo Momomiya was to be my tour guide."  
  
Tour guide? I thought. Then it hit me. "Ah! I'm supposed to show you around the school? Well, great! Sure!"  
  
The girl thrust her timetable into my hands. "As you can see, my classes are in conjunction to yours, so I hopefully wont be any bother."  
  
I studied the small, crumpled piece of paper. All of the girl's classes WERE the same as mine.. I looked up at her and smiled. "Great! Well then, we'll go now! We have math."  
  
The girl stayed where she was. "Don't you even want to know my name?" she said, although her voice made her sound as if she couldn't care less either way.  
  
"Um, sure! W-"I started, but she cut in.  
  
"My name is Phoebe. Phoebe Burnes."  
  
"that's an unusual name," I said, not meaning to be rude. "You're not from Japan?"  
  
"No." she smiled slightly at this assumption of her. "No, I have transferred from England."  
  
Wow! England! I thought. "You lived there?"  
  
"Yes." She said. She paused, and then her eyes fell on the timetable. "Shouldn't we go to math now?"  
  
My mind clicked itself back into place. "Oh yes! Math! Right, lets go, we'll be late!" I grabbed hold of her hand and ran to our math room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
**Okay, I know that chapter was short, but aren't all intro's?  
  
Kish: no.  
  
Will you shut up?!  
  
Kish: no.  
  
(rolls eyes at the sulky alien)  
  
anyway, please review! I need at least three to continue, and each reviewer will get their questions answered at the beginning of each new chapter!!  
  
Kisses!  
  
Sakura. xx**


	2. The dungeon?

**Another chapter! Horray!  
  
Kish: that girl is scary..  
  
Leave her alone. You'll get you chance.  
  
Kish:I hate it when you say stuff like that!!  
  
Well, youll have to put up with it. So there.  
  
Anyway, here you go! **

()()()()()()  
  
Maths is boring, I'm bored, bored- bird...birdie!! I shook my head, I needed to listen, this lesson was important, we had a test coming up!  
  
I just couldn't focus. My maths teachers voice was droning in and out of my skull, nothing would stick! My eyes wandered over to Phoebe, and I inwardly gasped.  
  
Her cold blue eyes were glowing, and her finger was drawing a trail of luminescent blue light on her paper into a symbol. I shook my head again, and closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened them, I saw phoebe watching me with a strange expression on her face but, her eyes were back to normal, although still cold and hypnotic, and the symbol wasn't there. I smiled at her, and rapidly turned my attention back to the teacher. did I imagine that? I thought, my mind spinning.  
  
Yes, I must have. The café is working me too hard. It's frazzling my brain. Nonetheless, I was slightly uneasy about what I thought I had just seen.  
  
When the bell sounded for break, I noticed how warm Phoebe was. She sat very near to me, but that could only be expected, new girl at a new school and everything.  
  
"So," I said, trying to spark up a conversation. "What type of music are you into?"  
  
Phoebe looked up at me as we sat on the park bench, seeming alarmed that I had asked her such a normal question. "Um, rock, and nu metal, mostly.." she paused, as if trying to think of something to say also. But after about five minutes, she purely looked up at me and said, "What type of music do You like, Ichigo?"  
  
I smiled at her. "Well, there is this one band, called E-jump, I doubt you'd have heard of them, they're Japanese.."  
  
Phoebe smiled, and said, "I'm sure they are very talented."  
  
What a lovely girl. I thought. I hope we get to be good friends..  
  
The bell for the end of break sounded, and I checked my timetable. I groaned. "Art." I said. "I hate art."  
  
Phoebe didn't speak another word as we walked slowly to class.  
  
I sat at my desk, head in hands. "I can't think!" I moaned aloud. I mean- what was the teacher trying to do to us? I couldn't sprout a beautiful fantasy painting out of air!  
  
"Use your imagination." Phoebe said softly, sitting beside me. I looked over at her curiously, and saw how deeply involved she was with the painting. I gasped. It was beautiful! If not a little creepy..  
  
"Those unicorns are fantastic! They look so realistic!" I exclaimed, but paused when I spotted the cloaked creatures, hugging the unicorn. "Who are the people hugging the Unicorns?"  
  
She looked at me, with no expression on her face, merely the slightest spot of silver and blue paint. "Vampires." She whispered almost inaudibly, I had to strain to hear her. She smiled, a cold amusement flitting her face. "And they're not hugging the unicorn, dear naïve Ichigo. They're feeding from it."  
  
I was shocked. That moment, her tone, she sounded as if she hated me. But, as I looked at her, all coldness had long since evaporated, and she was back to concentrating fiercely on her painting.  
  
"Alright, paintbrushes down, let's see what you have come up with." The teacher announced, as he started expecting and criticizing people's paintings. My eyes fell onto the blank canvas that was my "masterpiece."  
  
Oh no! I thought. I'm gonna fail this class now! What do I do?? My head rested on the cool desk, as the teacher rounded our side of the classroom.  
  
"Amazing, miss Burnes. You have amazing talent, those unicorns are amazingly proportionate, and those vampires, they really make the painting have an intensely gothic feel to it!"  
  
"Thankyou sir." I heard Phoebe say. I couldn't help it, but the slightest pang of jealousy shot through me as I thought of my own, empty painting.  
  
"Miss Momomiya,"  
  
My head lifted slowly from the desk. "Yes sir." I mumbled, staring blankly at my white canvas.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think you have nailed the fantasy thing just right." He said. I rolled my eyes. oh yay, even better, sarcasm. "Why don't you look to Phoebe for inspiration? I'm sure she has plenty to spare."  
  
The whole class sniggered at me, and I groaned and let my head fall to the desk once again.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Ichigo?" I turned and saw Minto looking at me with her usual, I'm-better- than-you-and-don't-you-forget-it face.  
  
"Yes, Minto?" I sighed, and prepared for the long list of chores, orders, and criticisms she threw at me every day.  
  
I was at work, the Mew Mew Café. It used to be the centre of our operations to battle aliens and save the earth, but we saved the earth years ago, and now it was just a normal girly café. We lost our powers as soon as the aliens had been defeated.  
  
"A –girl- has arrived and is asking for you" Minto said 'girl' with particular disgust, and flicked her head towards a table, inhabited by one, very strikingly out of place girl.  
  
Phoebe was staring straight at me, her long hair still loose, and wearing a lace-cuffed black velvet top and long black denim lace-cuffed skirt. Her make-up was done to the max.  
  
"She a friend of yours?" Minto said sharply, clearly not approving of the gothic girl.  
  
"Yes. She is." I said firmly, and pushed past Minto. She can be such a bitch sometimes! I thought as I walked towards phoebe. She looked away from me, and pushed a chair out from under the table she was sat, clearly indicating for me to sit. I did so.  
  
"So- I said, "are you liking the school so far?" Phoebe looked at me scathingly, and I recoiled. Why does she hate me? Have I done something wrong already?  
  
"I am to talk first." She said, flicking a strand of hair from her eyes with an ivory hand.  
  
"Um- okay-?" I said, shakily. Man, she can be scary!  
  
"You are to come with me to a club to meet my- friends," She said friends as if she only used this word as a means of describing these people. "At a club called, 'The dungeon'." She looked at me inquisitively. "Do you know of it?"  
  
()()()()()()(  
  
The Mew mews watched the scene in a mix of worry, disgust and curiosity.  
  
"Who do you think she is?" breathed Rettasu.  
  
"She's scary.." said Purin.  
  
"Yes, she is kind of, satanic." Said Minto.  
  
"She is clearly not a suitable friend for Ichigo." Stated Zakuro, looking down her nose.  
  
Phoebe slowly turned her head as Ichigo looked down, and shot the group of girls a very Hostile sneer.  
  
The Girls looked on in shock.  
  
()()()()()()()()(  
  
"No, I don't think I have heard of it.." I said, not liking the sound of that name. 'The Dungeon?' sounds slightly.. Dank.  
  
"Well then, I will pick you up."  
  
"I don't know.." I said. I really didn't like the sound of that place, but Phoebes eyes bore into mine. "You **must** come." It wasn't a plea, it was a demand.  
  
"Good day, Ichigo." She stood, and glided out.  
  
The girls suddenly surrounded me.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"She looked scary!"  
  
"Why did she want to talk to you?"  
  
"I don't think you should talk to her anymore."  
  
"Guys!" I cut in through all the rambling. "It's fine! Her name is Phoebe Burnes, she's from England, and she has her own dress code, is all. I show her around the school. She's in all my classes. She's – lovely." I said the last word with a hint of uncertainty. She's just got a unique personality. I'm sure she means well.  
  
"But she looks like a witch!"  
  
"Look," I said, getting angry. "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'never judge a book by its cover?' and anyway, she is lovely. I'm sure you mean well, but give her a chance, she's new."  
  
I walked away from my friends. Sometimes they can be real snobs! I cant believe what they were saying about her! But still, there is no denying..  
  
I remembered her cold stare as she was talking to me, and shuddered. There's no denying, she is a little- creepy..  
  
()()()()()()(()()()()()()  
  
**Authors note. Hello everyone!!!  
  
Kish:I wasn't here.  
  
Look, I promise you'll be in this one. Please stop whining! Your giving me a headache!  
  
Kish: your in a bad mood today...  
  
Anyway!! Please review! I need at least three! And I promise, each reviewer will be answered at the beginning of each chappie!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Sakura. x **


	3. what was that?

THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS!!  
  
Neooh: Thankyou! I'm so glad you enjoy it!  
  
GenkiAnimeGurl: yup, everyone is going to be in it! I'm going to try doing this character development thing, it seems to make the story more readable and less rushed.  
  
Kish: what was with your bad mood?  
  
I wasn't in a bad mood, I just didn't feel like arguing with a sulky alien is all. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I sighed, exhausted. That was a really long day, I thought, hanging up my uniform in the locker. The girls wouldn't leave me alone about Phoebe!  
  
"Oi, Ichigo." I spun round, and found Ryou stood in front of me.  
  
"Ryou!" I exclaimed, completely unnerved by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Ichigo, who was that girl?" He asked sternly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on, not you too." I said, barging past him. "I have had enough of you guys and your stupid judgements today!"  
  
"Well," he shouted after me, "At least take your boyfriend with you! You shouldn't go to this club alone!"  
  
"Masaya's got a tournament!" I yelled back, opening the door to the café. "And besides, I wont be alone! I'll be with Phoebe!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I had no idea what to wear. I mean, what do you wear for a place as dark sounding as The Dungeon? My entire wardrobe is pink!!  
  
I finally managed to choose an outfit, it was a pink dress with a high collar, but I wore black chunky boots and a black choker.  
  
I studied myself in the mirror. Not bad, I thought. I sighed wistfully. I do wish Masaya could have come to this place, I mean, whatever I said to Ryou, It would make me feel a lot better about going there if Masaya was with me..  
  
The doorbell went, and I was downstairs like a shot. I opened the door for phoebe. She was wearing exactly the same as earlier; I found to my surprise, although it did look fantastic, I would have thought that she would have changed. She smiled at me, her sharp eyes glinting. "I can see you're ready." She said, the slightest hint of amusement showing through her monotonous voice.  
  
"You don't think it's too much do you?" I said, hesitating.  
  
"Not at all. We need to go now. Or we will be late."  
  
"Mom! Dad!" I yelled behind me. "I'm leaving now!!"  
  
"Okay honey!" my mom yelled back. "Have fun! And don't stay out too late!!"  
  
I turned to Phoebe, and she smiled. As she went to leave, I noticed how shiny and white her teeth were... Although..  
  
"Phoebe, you have a little lipstick stain, ju-ust here." I rubbed at my own incisor, as to show her where the dark red stain on her teeth was. But, I thought, wasn't her lipstick, purple? She rubbed at the stain, and sucked lightly on her finger smiling coldly at me. I was startled. I could swear that, just for a split second, her eyes had flared deep red.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
I walked just a step or two behind phoebe on the way to the club, mainly because I had no idea where we were going. And I was still a little freaked out about what had happened a few moments before.  
  
I became aware that we were being watched, some of my cat senses hadn't left me, and I was alert at every little unusual movement, every moving object, suspicious of everything that we passed.  
  
The feeling intensified, my heart wouldn't stop pounding. My head was flashing this way and that, trying to get a glimpse of what was following us, until I felt warm breath on my neck. I shrieked, and spun around lashing out with my left arm. But I hit nothing. I slowly opened my eyes, and spotted a dark shadow floating by the trees.  
  
My eyes narrowed, as my vision tried to adjust to the dark. That couldn't be.. I thought, staring at the shadow.  
  
"Ichigo?"  
  
I yelped, and snapped my head toward Phoebe. She was looking at me in an odd way again, and it made me feel very stupid.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked, trying to look around me to see what I had been gawping at. I turned fully, and started to walk with her, not looking back, refusing to believe what my brain was telling me.  
  
That was Kish. my brain kept running through me. Although, that was impossible. I hadn't seen him since- well since Deep Blue had been defeated. What the hell is he doing back on earth, following me?!  
  
I took one last hurried glance at the tree, and immediately regretted it. The shadow was still there, floating just inches from the ground, watching us.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
Authors note:  
  
Kish:...  
  
Yes???  
  
Kish: you- was that-?  
  
I'm not saying. Although it is probably pretty obvious.  
  
Kish: (bounces around in glee)  
  
Ahem. Yes. (produces a huge looney tunes anvil, and drops it accidentally on purpose on the aliens head.)  
  
Kish: (bursts into tears.)  
  
You are such a pansy. (but laughs none the less.)  
  
Anyway. Please review! I need three to continue, and I promise that the next chappie will be more eventful, and longer!  
  
Kisses!  
  
Sakura x 


End file.
